


Home is Where the Garden Is

by M14Mouse



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, Presents, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7718992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M14Mouse/pseuds/M14Mouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker and Hardison heard what Elliot said to Nat.  So, they decided to give him a present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home is Where the Garden Is

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own them.

It was a nice quiet day. No jobs…It was Sunday. Nat and Sophia were doing…whatever. Parker and Hardison were doing something on the roof. The restaurant was closed. It was just him and his football. He had his beer and some pizza. He was ready to go. 

“We have a present for you…!” Parker said in a sing song voice. 

Elliot stopped in his tracks from the fridge and turn around to stare at Parker. 

He was almost had thoughts of running right then and there. Last time, Parker gave him a present, he spent quality time with the toilet. God, his stomach is twitching from the memory of it. 

Urgh.

“Wait a minute…we?” He said. 

He watched Parker nodded her head like an eager puppy.

“Me and Hardison have a surprise for you. Come on!” She said as she grabbed his hand and started to pull him toward the roof. 

He knew that it was a bad idea for them to start dating. 

“This better be no damn videogame!” 

“Nope!” She said as she continued to drag him up the stairs. 

“Then what is it?” 

She just grin that crazy grin of hers. Finally, they made up to the door and Parker stood in front of him with her hand on the door’s knob.

“Ready?” 

He gave her a look. 

“Okay! Surprise!” She shouted as she opened the door. 

He blinked for a moment as he watched Hardison put a red bow on a greenhouse. How in the world did they get a house on there? Did he even want to know? 

Hardison turned around and blinked at them. 

“Parker…you are supposed to tell him to close his eyes!” Hardison said. 

“Oh…oh, well…Surprise!” Parker shouted again. 

“What is this?” He said in confusion. 

“It is a greenhouse. I wanted to get you some knives but Hardison said that you have plenty,” She said as she waved her hand toward Hardison. Hardison snorted. 

“I don’t think that Elliot needed another knife. You have seen how many he has! Beside, you are just upset that you couldn’t steal the herbs,” Hardison said with a grin. 

“I could too…if I want too! Beside, it is no fun to steal a plant.”

“How about that potato?” 

“That was different,” Parker said as she put her hands on her hips. 

He groaned to himself. Their sense of foreplay sucked! He needed to stop this now or he wasn’t going to get an answer.

“Guys…enough…why? Why is there a greenhouse on our roof?” He said. 

“Well…we overheard what you said to Nat and…well…,” Parker said. 

“Despite what Nat might say, we are family. Well…you have been complaining about the herbs not being fresh enough and stuff…so…” Hardison said as he scratched his head. 

“We decided to get you a greenhouse,” Parker added with a grin. 

“It’s state of the art, man. Monitor temperature, automatic sprinkler system…the works,” Hardison said as he rambled on. 

They did this for him? Sure, they drove him nuts sometimes. God damn…when they do stuff like this…

He felt his throat tighten up and his eyes started to itch. 

God damn…

“Elliot?” Parker said softly. 

He shook his head and focused his attention on the duo before him. 

“Well…what are you two waiting for? I want to see if Hardison hasn’t killed any of the plants yet.” 

“Hey! I have you know that no plant was harmed in transport!” 

“What about that one…”

He grinned as he listened to them batter back and forward. 

On days like these…he really did love his family. 

End


End file.
